Escaped from the abyss
by z-sasunaru-z
Summary: Hinata finds that her feelings can not be returned and falls into a great depression. She doesn't talk to anyone and refuses to go on missions. What can Kiba do to help her? How does this change her view on who and what she really wants? KibaXHina READ THIS! :D
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy and give any feedback on my writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter One

I love him. I don't know how it came to this or how I even managed to get over my first love. Or even get the courage to have loved in the first place.

You see, I'm a quiet and shy type of girl. I was never very open and I always had my eye set on the one dream guy that deep down I knew I could never have. When we were young, it was only because he was too wrapped up in becoming Hokage and being with his teammates. He never noticed me. Let alone noticed my feelings. As we got older, all he wanted was to get his best friend back. To this day, that's his goal. To protect the only person he could never save.

I had confessed. He didn't feel the same. Well, I didn't exactly 'confess'. I was being stabbed because I saved him from an evil guy who was trying to kill us all. As I fell, I told him that I loved him. Of course he went all crazy and saved us all but he didn't exactly return my feelings.

Oh I was heartbroken. It wasn't that bad until I saw him with HER. It just made me so upset to see him with someone who doesn't even LOVE him. She still has feelings for their old teammate. I thought I would never love again. I just couldn't do anything.

But then he helped me. My wonderful teammate had saved me from the darkness of the abyss. I had sunk so low I thought I could never escape but he pulled me out and brought me back to the light. I finally felt at peace.

It had happened a few weeks after my 'confession'. I had been at my house, sitting alone. For the past few days I had declined offers for 'hangouts' and refused to go on missions, but I was actually lonely. He had seen that, and knew he had to help. That's why he showed up at my door in the middle of the night.

_Knock Knock_

_**Who could be here at this time? **_I had thought as I groggily got out of bed and approached the front door. I unlocked it and pulled it open to see a very worried teammate standing there.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kiba Inuzuka, my dog-loving teammate, had asked me. He had come all the way there just to ask me this.

"I'm fine." I didn't recognize the sound of my own voice. I hadn't spoken in a while and it just sounded so foreign.

"Want to come on a mission with us tomorrow?"

"No thanks…" I whispered, looking to the floor.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I stepped aside and he came in, pulling off his shoes and carelessly tossing them to the floor. I shut the door and led him to the kitchen where I prepared some tea.

"We need to talk." He stated bluntly, looking straight into my pale eyes.

"What is it we need to talk about?" I asked.

"I miss you, Hinata." He said, and I knew he wasn't lying.

**A/N: I think I did quite well on this sadder type of writing. What do you think? REVIEW! :D Please? I might just write another chapter… ;)**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to _McKazekage _for my first review on this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 2

I sighed and looked at the deep sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry Kiba… I miss you too… hanging out with you guys; laughing together; saving each other in battle… it was all so perfect…" I whispered.

"But it can be that way again! Just come with us… come with ME. I can make you forget. I promise I will help. I can't stand to see you like this anymore." He replied.

That had made me break and I began sobbing. He jumped up and pulled me close, his arms wrapping tightly around my slim figure. I buried my head in his chest and cried. But he didn't leave. He just held me and comforted me.

As I calmed down, tears finally gone just having a few hiccups here and there, he pulled away. "Please Hinata… if you keep doing this to yourself it will only be worse…" He muttered, gently pushing strands of hair out of my face.

I nodded and he grinned. "I… I will. Let's hang out tomorrow, okay? We should all go out, just the four of us, just like old times." I said, a small smile forming on my lips to see him so happy again.

He nodded crazily and pulled me into another hug. "Shino and Kurenai-sensei will be so happy to see you!" He said, swinging me around.

I laughed half-heartedly but I was truly happy. I had actually forgotten about being upset for a few minutes until Kiba said he had to go and I led him to the door.

"I'll pick you up at 12:30. Be ready!" He shouted and clambered down the front steps and into his beaten car.

I closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs to my room. I collapsed on my bed and curled up. I was actually getting quite excited to see my team again. I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Hinata, your friend called!" My mom yelled upstairs to my bedroom.

I groggily opened my eyes and yawned. "What…?" I asked despite the fact that I had actually heard her.

"Kiba called to remind you to be ready. Oh my gosh are you leaving the house? Is everything ok now?" She shouted.

"I'm just going to hang out with them to get my mind off things…" I replied and went to my bathroom to get ready. I took a quick shower and put on my favorite jeans, a nice shirt, and a comfy sweat shirt. I brushed my hair and ran down the stairs when I heard Kiba's loud car pulling up out driveway.

I quickly pulled my shoes on (almost falling over in the process) and ran out the door, surprising Kiba as he was about to step out of his car. I pulled the passenger door open and pushed all of the garbage onto the floor.

"Here let me help." Kiba approached with a trash bag and threw it all in there and then into the trunk. He came back around, grinning and averting his eyes in embarrassment. "Sorry… I kind of forgot to clean…"

"It's fine…" I replied.

"Alright, let's go!" He shouted, fist pumping the air, and started his engine. I sat down and laughed at his childishness. "Hey, what's so funny?!" He pouted.

"Oh, nothing, nobody would ever think YOU are funny." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh ok." He said, clueless to the sarcasm in my voice.

I shook my head and turned on the music to find some crazy metal rock song shooting loudly out of the speakers. Kiba rolled down the windows and began to head bang so carelessly I wondered how we were driving straight.

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the song.

"I have no idea!" He shouted back.

"What do you mean you have no idea?!" I yelled.

"I lost my phone!" He replied.

"I wonder how!" I shouted sarcastically.

"You see, this is how I like to talk to you. When you open up and aren't so shy and quiet. You're a really great girl Hinata!" He yelled.

I smiled and patted his head. I scanned the car and I faintly saw what looked like his phone sitting right in his front pocket.

"Kiba, your phone is in your pocket!" I screamed and he looked down, grabbing it and flipping it open.

"Ooh, Shino's treat. How nice. Looks like we're going to… some place called… Wagamama? What is that?" He asked, turning down the music so I could talk to him without shouting.

"I don't know. Let's just get there and eat! I'm starving!" I replied, rubbing my stomach.

He laughed and nodded. "Me too! I skipped breakfast and my first 3 snacks just so I could get ready for this great meal!"

I laughed and he drove, looking for this restaurant before he yelped in success and pulled into the parking lot. We parked and got out, strolling up to the door and opening it. Inside smelled sweet, like some sort of pie. We saw Shino and Kurenai sitting at a table and we approached. Kurenai got small tears in her eyes and pulled me into a strong embrace.

"We missed you so much!" She said.

"I'm really sorry guys… I was just kind of upset…" I replied and sat down.

I began to chat with them and everything was perfect until I heard the door open again and in walked my old love with that GIRL. They had their arms around each other and she was smirking until she saw me. Her face pulled into an ugly frown and she protectively tightened her grip on Naruto, the first person I ever loved.

Naruto Uzumaki had gone with Sakura Haruno instead of me. When I actually loved him. And she didn't.

**A/N: Particularly a long chapter on my part. You should be happy! I was really getting into this one! Sorry for the Sakura bashingish thing going on. But wouldn't you hate the girl/guy who took the person you loved and pretended to love them but really loved someone else and was just using them? That's how I wrote it… any problems? I really am sorry if you like Sakura… I don't hate her or anything it just sounded right with the story… Anyway…**

**:D REVIEW! PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I also wanted to punch her in the face… if that's possible to be angry at your own writing… but anyway… I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 3

I looked down and pretended not to see her but Kiba and the others were looking at me with worried expressions.

"Maybe we should eat somewhere else…" Kiba suggested.

"Oh hey Hinata, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?" Sakura had asked me.

"I'm fine…" I whispered.

"You sure? You look a bit… down." She replied.

"Hey Hinata, didn't see you when I walked in." Naruto said.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Don't worry, _sweetie._" Sakura emphasized the 'sweetie' and turned to Naruto right as I looked up and kissed him full on the lips. He smiled at her and she winked. I wanted to barf all over her. "I'm sure one day Hinata will get over the fact that you love me more than her."

My eyes widened and I froze. Kiba quickly turned to follow me as I ran out of the restaurant, tears pouring out of my eyes.

I ran to the alley and sank to my knees. Why did she have to say that? Everything was perfect… I was happy… but she ruined it!

I heard Kiba approaching and I hugged my knees to my chest. He kneeled in front of me but I refused to look at him.

"Hinata look at me. I know you love him but…" He started but I still wouldn't look at him. He grabbed me chin and forced me to look at him, and I couldn't mistake the look of despair in his eyes. "You don't need to love him!" He continued, his palm molding to the shape of my cheek and his thumb wiping away my tears.

"Because I love you!" He said.

He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away, he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry but I thought you needed to know. You can reject me if you want but I will always be there for you no matter what."

**A/N: Woo go Kiba! By the way, I think this couple is quite adorable and if in any circumstances Naruto does not be with Hinata (I would obviously pick SasuNaru :P ) then I would put Hinata with Kiba. They are cute together. Sorry that this chapter is shorter. I wanted a cliff hanger! :P**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry for not updating! I've been busy! Even if I don't get a lot of reviews, I plan on finishing this story. Popularity doesn't matter to a writer, the opinion of those who do like it matter. : )

Chapter 4

"K-Kiba…" I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Come on, let's go back in. They might be gone now." Kiba sighed, helping me to my feet.

"Kiba wait…" I paused.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked, turning around to face me.

"N-nothing…"

He smiled warmly at me and led me back to the restaurant where Shino and Kurenai were waiting.

"Is everything ok?" Kurenai-sensei asked me.

I nodded and smiled slightly, trying to show honesty.

She knew I was lying. I knew it when her smile shrank into a sad frown and she backed off.

_I'm sorry… _I thought in my head and looked down.

Kiba lightly smiled at them to show reassurance and I glanced up at him. As I caught his eye, he turned to me and gave me a light hug.

"I didn't mean to force anything upon you back there. I just had to tell you so you know that you are never alone. I will always be there for you." He whispered. "And sorry for bringing all this mushy-gushy stuff up… You know I was never one for that." He chuckled.

I smiled softly at him and he grinned back.

He offered to drive me home but I said I would be fine on my own. It gave me more time to think.

As I left, I watched his car pull out of the parking lot. I saw him wave through the window and I waved back. I started off towards my house, hoping to escape everything.

His words rang through my head. _"You don't need to love him… Because I love you!" _

I shook my head slowly. What was I going to do? I didn't understand it at all. Kiba doesn't really love me… right?

I sighed and zipped my jacket further up to stay warm. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and shook slightly. It had gotten pretty cold outside…

"Hinata, wait a second!"

I knew that voice. It was Naruto's… what did he want?

I glanced behind me to find him sprinting up to me. I averted my gaze and ignored the approaching footsteps.

"Hold on! I just wanted to say something!"

As he caught up, I could tell I had gotten pretty far before he came running after me. He was panting and sweating despite the cool breeze.

"I'm really sorry… I never meant for Sakura to hurt you like that. She could be pretty jealous sometimes… I don't get why though… I already told her that we were just friends." He sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair.

I didn't reply. I had no idea what to say. I fumbled with my sleeve and looked at anything but him, mostly the ground though.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

I nodded my head and I could feel the presence of his grin.

"That's great!" He shouted triumphantly.

I nodded again and began walking, knowing I was getting close to the Hyuuga mansion. I heard him following me though and I didn't understand why. I glanced at him slightly, watching as he casually strolled about a foot behind me.

I shrugged and kept walking until I felt him lightly tap my shoulder. I stopped.

"Hey… I never really got to say this… but I'm glad we are still friends… It's great to still be friends with everyone from our age group pretty much…" He was trying to think of something to say.

"Not Sasuke." I replied hastily, but I immediately regretted it. His eyes widened then he looked down a bit, his eyes devoid of his usual light.

"No… Sasuke will come back… I know it… I will stop him."

I smiled at him and patted his shoulder for comfort. I didn't know how to do it without making it awkward. He smiled back and straightened out.

"I should be going. Neji might be getting worried." I whispered.

"Same here. I mean not that Neji is worrying about me… it's Sakura! She didn't want me to take too long…"

I laughed slightly and he grinned and waved as he ran away. I waved back.

As he disappeared into the shadows I realized something. I was completely over him. We were never meant to be. But him and Sakura aren't meant for each other either. It just doesn't match. Maybe I used to love him but now it's more a brother and sister kind of love… I just feel the need to look over him even if he's a very strong and capable ninja.

Now, what to do about Kiba…?

**A/N: Hey… don't know if you are still reading this but I totally planned out how I'm going to make this story. I have the whole story line made out already. But anyway, please review for more chapters. It gives me motivation!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

I did this chapter over my phone. It was not that easy. And it does not have spell check so please let me know of any mistakes being made. Thanks for the review corpsiedoll! And you too McKazekage for your reviews before! I do hope this story is interesting and goes the way I hope it does. : )

Chapter 5

I pushed the front door open and stumbled through the opening. It had begun raining a while back and I had struggled to reach home before I was completely drenched. Fortunately, I was considerably close to home and it did not take me long to come hurling through the door. I slammed the door shut and took a big shaky breath. I stood against the door with my eyes closed for a few minutes, contemplating whether I should take a shower or just go to bed.

Mostly though, I was thinking about the day's events. It was only yesterday when I was spending all day held up in my room and already I learned so much.

I pushed off the door and headed up the stairs to my room. I knew Neji was probably in there waiting for me. And i completely dreaded the thought.

I turned the handle and the door slowly creaked open to reveal my dark haired cousin sitting directly on my bed comfortably, as though he had been sitting there for hours.

"Nice of you to drop by, Hinata. I sure did wait a while." Neji's cold voice rang through the silent room. "You didn't start hanging out with that Kiba boy again, right? I would want to have to remind you why I want you to stay away from him, do I?"

I shook my head lightly, looking down as i did so. I didn't like looking in his eyes when they were so empty like that.

"Well I'm sure you are tired so I am going to let you sleep. Don't expect me to forget about this. The next time I hear you have been hanging out with that mutt, I will make a personal stop by his house." Neji snarled rather quietly, pushing past me on his way out.

I knew he was angry that I didn't say anything but I couldn't help it. Neji was just too scary and powerful. I can say nothing under his gaze.

I silently shut my door and collapsed on my bed. I was actually very tired...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kiba, are you ready for bed?" Kiba's mom, Tsume, called down the hall to her son's bedroom.

"Mom, I'm grown up now! You don't need to make sure I'm ready for bed!" Kiba yelled back, not bothering to get up from his bed.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Tsume asked.

"Damn!" Kiba struggled to get out of bed only to trip over his sheets and fall face first to the floor.

Tsume sighed at her son's struggles but also laughed at how clumsy he seemed to be.

"How is Hinata? I heard you saw her today." Tsume called down the hall.

The struggling stopped and nothing was heard for a while until Kiba finally replied.

"She... Was fine. Until Sakura showed up. She pretty much ruined Hinata's night. I don't know if I will ever convince her to hang out again. Kurenai-sensei is even more worried than me. She can tell that Hinata is suffering for more things than just Naruto. We just don't know what..." Kiba's voice died out as he thought of how much he had failed the girl he loved. First he couldn't save her from heartbreak and now he couldn't save her from some other problem. He couldn't even figure out what it is!

"Kiba..."

Tsume's voice sounded closer now as she appeared beside her son, kneeling down to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hinata will be fine. You don't need to worry. And seeing as how close you two are, I'm sure she will tell you and maybe even let you help her. You really care about this girl and I can tell you that she care about you too." Tsume whispered to Kiba.

"Thanks Mom. I don't know how anyone could survive without your helpful lectures." Kiba smirked.

"Go brush your teeth before I give Akamaru the left over steak from last night!" Tsume warned.

Kiba screamed and rushed to the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth.

Hinata would be fine. She won't still be upset about Sakura. She will hang out with him again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thanks for still reading! Review! Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling mistakes! Please let me know if you spot any!


	6. Chapter 6

For those of you still reading this, I thank you. I know this story isn't as popular as my other one (for obvious reasons. Such as, this pairing is not as popular as others) but I still plan on finishing it even if I haven't updated in over a month probably.

Chapter 6

"Hinata, are you home?!" Kiba's loud voice was easily heard through the thin windows of my house.

I stirred in my sleep and groaned. Kiba kept yelling and banging on the door. My eyes slowly opened and I yawned. I glanced at her clock, noticing that it was 11. I did a double take.

_Huh? I never get up this late… _

"Hinata, please open the door!"

"Kiba?" I rushed out of bed upon hearing Kiba pound roughly on my door.

I ran down stairs and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

Kiba laughed and stepped inside, "We're going bowling with some friends. Don't worry, it was supposed to be a dude night but Asuma insisted on bringing Kurenai and Ino found out and wants to come so I decided that you should come along to see some old friends."

"Who's going?"

"Um… Naruto, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, you, and I are going bowling tonight. Oh and since Sasuke is back, Naruto is dragging him along. Lee's group can't make it." He replied.

I giggled quietly, "Naruto is really happy to have him back, huh?"

"Yep, those two are pretty much inseparable unless Sakura's around. So, do you want to come with?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure…"

"Yes! I will call Kakashi right now! He's paying for it."

Kiba pulled his phone out and quickly dialed Kakashi's number.

"Hey Kakashi, Hinata is coming too so make sure you have enough money!"

Kiba made a few nods and sounds of approval, laughing whenever Kakashi made a complaint.

After about 2 minutes, he said goodbye and hung up, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Ready to go?" Kiba asked, casually placing his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall.

"We are leaving right now? I need to change."

"You're clothes look perfectly fine to me…"

"I'll be right back!"

I ran upstairs and pulled on a comfortable pair of pants and a loose sweatshirt of my shirt. I rushed back down and slipped on my shoes. Kiba was already waiting in his car, attempting to move all of the garbage out of my seat.

I stepped inside the car and buckled my seat belt, making sure to move any candy wrappers or pop bottles off of the dashboard for safety. Kiba drove down my driveway, setting off in the direction of the bowling arena.

"This is so exciting!"

"Hmm?"

"I wonder who will win!" Kiba shouted excitedly.

"Who will win what?" I asked.

"Who will win bowling? Sasuke and Naruto are still the worst of rivals, no matter how old they get."

"I'm going to go with Sasuke." I whispered.

"Why would you say that?"

"Sasuke's a genius. He would never lose a sport like that to Naruto."

"That's true… but what if Sasuke is a terrible bowler?"

I shook my head, "No, he's probably pretty good."

Kiba pouted and slumped in his seat, tapping impatiently on his steering wheel.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like being in cars for a long time… I get bored with driving."

I laughed slightly and patted his shoulder, "Only you, Kiba. Only you."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, they're here! Finally we can start the game so I can kick your butt, teme!"

"Yeah right, you couldn't even beat Ino and she is the worst bowler in the world." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto looked at Ino, hoping for her to yell at Sasuke, possibly even hit him. She shrugged.

"I don't disagree with him."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Don't worry Naruto, I believe in you!" Kiba shouted as we approached the group.

"What about you Hinata?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I think Sasuke's going to win…" I whispered.

Naruto fell to the floor and Sasuke smirked.

"At least this girl has enough logic to bet on the good player."

"You have never even bowled before! You probably suck!"

Sasuke growled and the two glared at each other from across the table.

"Well then, why don't we go get you some shoes, Hinata." Kakashi smiled.

I nodded and followed him to the counter.

"What size, mam?" The lady at the counter asked politely.

"Um, let's try a 7." I replied.

She smiled and handed me my shoes. I bowed slightly in thanks and headed back to the table while Kakashi was grumbling at the counter about his money.

"Shikamaru, you're up first!" Naruto announced happily.

Shikamaru just yawned and stretched, pulling himself out of the chair and stepping up. He grabbed a medium sized ball, swung it backwards, and released. The ball went tumbling down the lane, easily hitting all of the pins and scoring Shikamaru a strike.

Naruto gaped, "What? But he didn't even try! I've been bowling since I was 6 and I have NEVER gotten a strike!"

"Are you serious dobe?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up teme."

"You're next Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma nodded and smiled. He took his turn, scoring a spare. Kurenai next, scoring the same.

"Naruto, it's your turn." Sasuke said.

Naruto smirked devilishly and stepped up. He swung his ball slowly, building up suspense. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto smirked, narrowing his eyes in concentration. He tossed the ball, praying for a strike.

Laughter echoed around the group and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I hit 2 pins?! Is that even possible?!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke walked up behind him.

"Good job. You set a new record for the lowest points a ninja has ever scored."

"Hey, it's your turn Sasuke." I said.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto who just stuck his tongue out. Sasuke grabbed a ball and spun it around in his hands. He calmed himself and swung, throwing the ball with elegance, making it look easy. He wasn't fazed a bit when the score board announced a gutter ball for both of his throws.

Naruto burst out laughing, falling to the floor and holding his stomach. As Sasuke sat down, everyone turned to him, looking at him with questioning expressions.

Sasuke just shrugged, "Bowling isn't my style."

I laughed and stepped up, knowing it was my turn before anyone told me. I swung quickly and tossed the ball awkwardly. I was not one for sports around other people. I relaxed when I saw I already hit 6 pins. I smiled and grabbed the next ball, swinging again and throwing it, hitting another 3 pins.

The rest of the night was wonderful. Choji hit a total of 6 pins on his turn and Kiba embarrassed himself completely by calling everyone in the arena over to watch his turn. He scored zero points. The first time it wasn't counted, since he had stepped over the line. The next time, he got a gutter ball.

Kakashi never took a turn, saying he was just a dollar short for himself. We knew it was a lie, though, when he refused to let us pay for him.

We ate pizza and everything was well until Kakashi got a call.

From the Hokage.

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Just in case you did not know, I put both the ninja world and the real world into this story. In this story, Naruto brought Sasuke back before Sasuke had the chance to kill Orochimaru. Also, I plan on getting somewhere important in this story in the next chapter(s). Hope you are still interested! **

**Remember to give me your thoughts! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok… I can explain. Do not kill me please! I was way too wrapped up in my other stories that I just got too distracted to realize it's been more than 3 months since I updated… I'm really sorry! I'm dedicating a lot of my time now to finishing all of my stories. Do not fret; I've got this under control! They will be finished, starting with this one! We're switching POVs today! Yay! This story isn't going to really be that much longer but I do believe if I were to stretch it out, it wouldn't make much sense to.**

"Kiba, please don't go... it's too dangerous…" I said warily.

Kiba just scoffed, shaking his head in disagreement. "Don't worry, Hinata. I'll be fine. There are plenty of people to back me up! And besides, I have a lot to fight for to come back to. I don't want you think this means I'm forgetting all about you, because I'm not. I'm fighting because I don't want to lose any of this. I really love you, Hinata."

I frowned, wanting to explain to him that I KNOW it's too dangerous. I just hope he'll make it back… I didn't know how to respond to him, though. My feelings are still too mixed up.

You see, Lady Tsunade assigned us our biggest mission yet. Taking down Orochimaru.

She only gave us this because she has received word from scouts that Orochimaru is approaching.

Most people believe it's because he wants Sasuke back.

Others believe he's just tired of trusting other people to destroy the leaf so he's doing it himself.

She told us he was alone, that his previous accomplice was nowhere to be seen.

So, instead of worrying about it, she split us all into two groups. Lady Tsunade said if we had more experienced ninja, we wouldn't have gone. I was put on the team that would help search for both traps and injured people.

Kiba was put on the offense; she was sending him to go fight.

I couldn't hold back the feeling of dread as he set off with the others of his group, some that I knew and others that I had never seen before.

The one person who didn't seem all that happy about this mission was Sasuke. I don't know if it's because he knows Orochimaru is very powerful, if he doesn't want to kill him, or if he just doesn't want to have to see him again.

Or maybe he just wants to go back with him.

I don't know… I can't stop thinking about everything… I'm scared… for Kiba.

Not just for him but for everyone. They all have to go out on the front line while I stay back in the safety of the village.

Not to mention Kiba was never one for staying with the group.

"Hinata, come help me." I heard Sakura call.

I nodded quickly, rushing over to her side to assist in getting all of the medical supplies ready. Even if I don't really like her anymore, I decided to help since you never know when or how someone will get hurt. The medic team needs all the help it can get.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Kiba, wait up! You can't stray too far from the group! It's dangerous without backup!" Naruto yelled after Kiba, rushing to try and catch up to him.

Kiba slowed to a stop, letting the panting blonde catch up to him. "Sorry Naruto, I just wanted to get a little fighting done. I don't know how long it has been since I've had a real mission."

"Hey, it's alright Kiba. I understand what you mean. After I dragged Sasuke's sorry ass back here, I haven't even left the village! Grandma Tsunade says it's because I need a break… I don't need a break!"

Kiba laughed, patting Naruto's shoulder. "Well, we've got some real fighting now, huh?"

Naruto nodded, grinning. "We should split up. You keep going that way and I will go this way."

Kiba nodded in agreement, waving to Naruto and continuing with his patrol.

OoOoOoOoOo (An hour later)

"Lady Tsunade, we've just received word that Kiba Inuzuka has split up from the group. They don't know where he is and they think he is too far away to sense his chakra." Shizune said.

"What? Kiba split up from the group? I told them specifically that this is not a mission they can mess around with! This is serious and I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Tsunade slammed her fist down on the desk. "This mission is not a joke! Doesn't he understand that he could die all alone out there with no one to help him?"

Shizune looked down, feeling immediate sadness.

"I'm going out there, Shizune. If I don't come back, tell everyone that I was happy to be Hokage and that I'm granting Naruto with my title. He has so much potential."

Shizune gasped. "You can't, Lady Hokage! It's too dangerous! I don't know what this village would do if we were to lose y-

"I am going and that is final!" Tsunade yelled.

Shizune quickly nodded, bowing her head. "As you wish, Lady Tsunade."

OoOoOoOoOo

The woods were quiet, what would have been a perfectly calming spot was instead a spot for immediate paranoia. Kiba looked over his shoulder and all around, stopping on a tree branch. It was much too quiet… where were the sounds of his group chattering loudly with one another? Had he really gone too far away from them?

The silence was unnerving, only the sounds of birds, the whistle of the wind, and Kiba's own breathing were heard. He checked his surroundings, twitching at each and every noise.

After not being attacked by a giant snake or something, Kiba calmed, searching the surrounding area for the scent of his friends. A familiar smell seemed close and fast approaching. Focusing more on it, Kiba could tell it was Naruto.

'He probably came looking for me…' He thought, sad at the thought. 'Stupid me, getting lost… I should've paid attention to what I was doing…'

"Hey Naruto, sorry I split up from the group…" Kiba started, trailing off when he laid eyes on his friend. Naruto looked angry; extremely angry. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were narrows; lips pressed into a straight line. In summary, he looked pissed.

"Why did you take her away from me, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Despite the confusing words, Naruto still sounded like Naruto. Kiba had no idea how to respond though. "Hinata always liked me until you had to go and confess your love to her. It was all a big joke, right Kiba? Hinata was supposed to be mine but now she's all distracted by you after you kissed her. I can't believe you would do that to me, Kiba."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba demanded. "What is wrong with you, Naruto?"

"I'll just have to kill you for her then." The blonde said, lunging forward, a katana in hand.

Kiba dodged all of the attacks, not wanting to hurt his best friend. "Naruto, get ahold of yourself! You're in love with Sakura, remember?"

"Sakura is nothing to me! I just wanted to see if Hinata would still love me!"

"This is nonsense!" Kiba dodged another swing, probably aimed for his neck. "You have always loved Sakura and I have always loved Hinata! Please, Naruto, just calm down and explain this to me! I don't understand!"

"You will never understand! You took something special from me so I will take something special from you! Your life."

Naruto struck with the blade once more, sending it straight through Kiba's torso. The brunette gasped, his hand immediately grabbing the top of the blade, his body stinging with pain.

Naruto ripped the sword from Kiba's body, watching with a blank face as his best friend fell from the trees they were fighting from and onto the dusty ground.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

** A/N: What do you think? I switched it up a little bit, huh? I guess you are all wondering why Naruto suddenly likes Hinata but you will find out… next chapter! HAHAHAHAHA! UPDATE ME! REMEMBER TO UPDATE! **

**REVIEW! TELL ME TO UPDATE! WHEN I READ YOU REVIEWS, I WANT TO SAY "Oh ya, I need to update!" DO IT!**


End file.
